What Was That Noise?
by ZephyrBreeze17
Summary: Tara has no knowledge of the Star Trek universe. In fact, she regularly informs her close friends of how much she dislikes space in general. Therefore, she is shocked and mildly terrified when she is transported to the 23rd century aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Star Trek and all related names, characters, places, plots, and settings are property of Paramount and CBS

* * *

"Hey, Tara, do you want to come over and watch Star Trek with me and Susan tomorrow?"

Tara made a face at her phone, despite knowing her friend on the other side wouldn't be able to see it. "No, of course not, Zephyr. Why would I want to do that?"

"Because it's awesome. Seriously. You'd know that if you actually watched it."

"Nope. I'm busy tomorrow anyways."

"Oh fine. Your loss."

"Not really. Bye."

"Bye."

Tara hung up her phone. She didn't understand why her friends kept trying to convince her to watch Star Wars or Trek or whatever. She turned her laptop back on, browsing the internet to see if she could find any good TV shows. None. She quickly turned to Facebook to complain about this horrible occurrence to her friends. No response. _Well that was odd_ , she thought. All of a sudden, she felt rather sleepy. She put her mug of chamomile tea down. Perhaps she shouldn't drink so much of a tea that was known to cause relaxation. It didn't normally make her feel this sleepy though.

She began to get out of her chair, intending to lay down for a while, but as soon as she stood up, she collapsed, fast asleep on the floor.

"She's fallen asleep," whispered a masked figure.

Another masked figure responded. "Well let's get her to the ship then. The drug will only last for so long."

They dragged her off the ground as they cancelled the hologram which was projecting Tara's room. The quickly carried her outside into a sleek, futuristic city and got in their waiting vessel. The first masked figure typed in some coordinates and then sat down, waiting for the craft to arrive at the designated coordinates.

When it got there, they shoved Tara onto the vessel's transporter pad and plugged some coordinates into the console there.

"Good luck," the masked figure whispered as Tara's sleeping form slowly vanished.

Doctor Leonard McCoy was not in a very good mood. Not that he normally was, but this was an exceptionally bad mood. Jim was refusing to undergo a medical scan and was seriously considering firing multiple torpedoes into Klingon space solely for the purpose of revenge.

McCoy was just leaving the med bay intent on getting a drink, when something caught his eye. A female figure was materializing on one of the beds. McCoy reached for his communicator.

"Jim, I think you'd better get down here. A girl just appeared in the med bay."

"What? Are you sure you're not hallucinating, Bones?"

"Just get down here," said McCoy.

"On my way."


	2. Chapter 2

Tara awoke to a strange, rhythmic beeping noise. She slowly opened her eyes and reached over for her glasses. Her hand met empty air instead of a table. She gazed around semi-blindly. _Where am I_ , she thought. A blurry figure stepped into her sight.

"Are you looking for these?" A male voice with a southern accent came from the figure. He appeared to be holding something out, so Tara reached for the object. Her glasses. She put them on her face and saw a blue-shirted man with dark hair.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Doctor Leonard McCoy, miss. And who might you be?"

"Um. Tara," said Tara.

McCoy typed this information into some sort of device. "Any last name?" he asked. "Birth date, place of birth, how you got on this ship?"

"Ship? What? Where am I?" Tara asked, getting slightly agitated. The strange beeping noise from before sped up slightly and Tara glanced around, noticing that she was in some sort of medical facility and was hooked up to some sort of electrocardiogram. The doctor looked slightly worried at her elevated heart rate.

"Calm down, miss. You're on board the U.S.S. Enterprise. There's nothing to worry about," said McCoy. "Well. Unless Jim follows through with this harebrained scheme of his," He added in a hushed tone as an afterthought.

"Jim? Who's Jim?" asked Tara.

"Jim is the captain. Captain James T. Kirk. We don't know what to do with you. You just appeared here a few hours ago, but we found no trace of where you might have been transported from."

"Transported? I was just in my room drinking tea and then I was feeling tired and then I woke up here. Wait. Is this some sort of weird dream?"

"I found traces of a tranquilizer in your bloodstream. That would explain why you fell asleep. I'm pretty sure this isn't a dream. I'm as real as you are. However, I couldn't find any trace of you in the medical database. Who are you? Where did you come from?"

"I already told you. I'm Tara. I come from Canada. Victoria, B.C."

McCoy typed this information into the same device he was using before. "Last name? Date of birth? Any allergies I should know about?"

"Darkholme. Tara Darkholme. My birthday is August 25, 1996. And I have lots of allergies."

McCoy stared at her. "1996?"

"Yeah. What's so odd about that?"

"Do you know what the current stardate is?"

"Stardate?" asked Tara, confused. Then something dawned on her. "Wait. Enterprise. Stardate. This isn't Star Trek, is it? We're not in space are we? What year is it?"

"Star Trek?" asked McCoy. "And yes, we are in space. What year do you last remember it being?"

"2016, of course," said Tara.

"2016, huh? So you'll be surprised to know that the current stardate is 2259.56?"

"WHAT?" shrieked Tara, the electrocardiogram beeping faster and faster before she fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

When Tara awoke there were three men standing and speaking softly by her bedside. McCoy heard the beeping signalling the elevated heart rate normally associated with one awakening and quickly handed the girl her glasses so as not to repeat the earlier debacle.

The other two men noticed this and their conversation ceased. One, a blonde with piercing blue eyes, spoke to Tara.

"Hello, my name's Jim. And you must be Tara."

Tara's eyes darted between the three men, pausing as she noticed one had very strange slanted eyebrows and odd pointed ears like an elf. The man stared back, expressionless, then raised an eyebrow as Tara continued to stare at him. McCoy cleared his throat in an obvious attempt to hide laughter. Jim smirked, before speaking again.

"That would be my first officer, Spock, who you have been staring at for the past hour," said Jim.

This got Tara's attention, and she finally stopped staring at the Vulcan. "Past hour? I have not been staring at him for an hour, unless time functions differently in the future, that clock over there said 12:15 when I woke up and now it says 12:18," she stated.

McCoy and Jim chuckled at this, while Spock maintained his raised eyebrow expression.

"I take it you have not seen one of my kind before, Miss Darkholme?" asked Spock, as Jim and McCoy were still chuckling.

"Not in real life. I recognise you and him," she pointed to Jim, "from a TV show back where I come from that my friends are obsessed with."

"A TV show?" said Jim, recovered from his laughter. "How could there be a TV show about us before we existed?"

"Is that the 'Star Trek' you mentioned when you were last awake?" asked McCoy.

"Yes, the TV show was called Star Trek, but I don't know how there could be a TV show about you before you existed. Perhaps you're all not real and I somehow got sucked into a fictional universe? Or someone predicted the future."

"If you have never seen one of my kind before, perhaps you come from an alternate universe in which First Contact never happened," said Spock.

Jim and McCoy nodded in agreement at this statement. Tara personally thought that her suggestion that she was in a fictional universe was just as plausible as Spock's suggestion, but said nothing, as she doubted that the Star Trek characters would accept being fictional.

The Enterprise lurched suddenly. Jim and Spock shared a glance before quickly making their way to the Bridge.

"What's happening now?" asked Tara.

"I'm not sure," said McCoy. "Although the ship being this close to Klingon space might have something to do with it."

"Klingon?" asked Tara.

"I thought you said you know all about this world from that TV show you mentioned."

"I never actually watched Star Trek. Just caught a few things from the occasional glimpse of an episode or references in other TV shows. I don't like the show."

McCoy raised his eyebrow in an almost Spock-like manner.

"So what is this Klingon thing?"

"They're an alien race. Very warlike. I should probably find out what happened."

As McCoy headed to the bridge, Tara contemplated her situation. It was just her luck that she was stuck in one of the few fictional universes she knew next to nothing about. She was quite sure that she'd most likely die here. Especially with this talk of a warlike race of aliens and the ship was pretty much in their territory. For all Tara knew, there could be a horde of these aliens just waiting to blow them to pieces.

Tara slowly drifted off to sleep again, thoughts of her perceived approaching doom ever on her mind.


End file.
